Of Time and Mind
by RedBloodyIron
Summary: "The implications of ignoring the around 2 million people that lives in this city is absolutely preposterous. We can't stay in the tower all day and only come out as celebrities or face off against some greater evil. Our enemies are outplaying us in our own game and who knows how many young teens have whisked away from their seemingly normal lives." -Journal of Dick Grayson 10-2-11


"Investment"

It's not always I am out here looking for something. At least that is what I tell myself when I am perching from this canopy. Can't count the many times I've been here, mostly to do field reporting but sometimes to get away from it all at the Tower. My teammates don't say they don't have it any better, even Kori. But to say to the rest and of me? We're probably the most sheltered brats in this whole goddamn city. Sure we're somewhat heroes of this sunny-side up town but I never thought the real enemy wasn't some great demon or shady evil organization. The real enemies is right in front of us. Its just plain neglect and stupidity that makes our supposed villains. What I am looking for exactly? My answer is the future, the "next generation" as they call it, well at least Cyborg calls it. Everyone else calls them high-school teenagers, now why am I looking there? As I said, the next generation comes there. Well, not exactly here, probably about 17 years ago in hospitals. But now they are approaching or have approached the end of their childhood, they are free, at least that is what everyone says. Free for most, but some others are just not that lucky and become pawns of our enemy.

The implications of ignoring the around 2 million people that lives in this city is absolutely preposterous. We can't stay in the tower all day and only come out as celebrities or face off against some greater evil. Our enemies are outplaying us in our own game and who knows how many young teens have whisked away from their seemingly normal lives. From right under our very noses. We're expanding the network but we are just reacting not predicting. The "problem" is that we can't do this low-level surveys and scouting without thousands busting to get some damn autograph, at least that's what my teammates else say. Me? I ain't buying that tofu for me or for Garfield. This is the future of herowork, not glorious violence being the Superman, but talking and helping the naïve, the clueless, and the inexperienced, and be there when they most need it. I learned that lesson two years ago, never really picked it up until a year ago. Especially when they possess some extraordinary powers, that principle becomes even more true. I saved countless lives and neither they or the Titans will know who did it.

"Great looks like another metahuman, first one two weeks. Need to find out who they are." I casually sighted a metahuman. I could easily sight them as well, being out in field teaches you tricks and patterns. It is all about their behaviour, how they carried themselves, how they act, what do they do when no one is watching, and most importantly how the interact with stress. From this point I could see hundreds of probably thousands of students enter and exit, another point I can see into all the classes, note the extremes, and get to work to getting them to safety. Of course, there's so much one man, or teen can do. I make by with few individuals every so often, but I swear I feel like I am missing every single one, especially the non-metahumans. Everyone that I can't save is just another innocent going to end up in some restricted lab after we have to defeat them. I am no stranger what companies, especially my "father's" company as well with other interests do to the people we actually capture. It ain't pretty.

It's not like I have tried to contact other operatives, but I always get the same goddamn message. "You're to out there Robin, best to stick on the Playboy magazine." Especially from the higher ups. It infuriates to no end that I am supposedly "too famous" to be boots on the ground. Despite my relatively known identity it pales in comparison to my rather interesting friends I work with. I mean, Raven could do it, I even approached her about the offer, but she's not really into the whole social thing. Kori and Cyborg are obvious no-gos, however I've been thinking about indirect methods with Garfield, but it's only theory-crafting. Everyone has their indirect methods, Cyborg could hack into peoples stuff but I wouldn't want my stuff hacked. So that leaves myself and so far none of agents and subjects I have saved, or subjects that I am interested in.

"Interesting, almost like it is trying to mimic people, obvious twitching, jumpscares at the pettiest things, has strange phobias, specifically cigarette buds. Could be afraid of general heat." I wrote down my observations into my journal. This was my 1st on this subject but they could easily expand into the dozens, I publish the results to the Justice whenever I find a particular individual, such as one that was made of anti-dark matter and was basically using light to distort into human appearance, I admit I had to fake something to get Cyborg on this, it was about FTL and anti-matter propulsion and all that technobabble he spouts about. The reason I keep this a secret as all other secrets from the rest of the Titans is this my own thing I need to do, like when Garfield just has to play that tournament of Super Ruckus Racing 10 with Raven. But more seriously, I've wanted to do this since I ever put on this mask, but never knew how to do it. Investigating, securing threats, finding potential allies, and saving potential victims. It feels like the real hero-work that we should do, and not act like propaganda to scare unfortunate villains away. Despite this, subjects tend to like to see normal human faces instead half-robots and aliens from another world. Even sometimes I pinch myself of saying my secret work to sarcastic demonic empath. But who knows, maybe my next latest plan will fail.

"Male, stout build, about six foot and five inches, olive skin, blue eyes, brown hair, no noticeable facial hair. Has a eclectic tattoo on his left side of his face. Wearing a heavy black coat. Noticeable features include sapphire ring on the index finger and a harp in his back pack. Socially challenged, very timid, tends to stay near the gates. Goes by the name of Doukas, often insulted as Doofus." I wrote down a better description of the subject, I guess this was more a mystical than metahuman that I was dealing with. With that I loaded the gun, exposed myself to the crowd for but a mere second, shot, landed on the side of jacket, and easy hit. I am out of his sight, and I have been following him ever since he headed home. Easily done with a freshmen since he can't drive or I would have to figure where he lived. Now with that tracking beacon on him, I'll pretty much know his every move.

I looked at my watch, it was 3:32. Already I was firm that this wasn't normal to travel this distance in this short amount of time, the school he went to dismissed at 3:30 and the place he is is about a mile and half in dense traffic. The subject successful evaded me because of this this fast travel time. But using some simple geometric rules and some logic can easily fix it. I determined the best place where I could see such subject naturally travel, just above a five story brick building. My hiding spot? A dilapidated air conditioner. I was betting on crime not being to terrible today and so far my bet was paying off. But my luck is never good and seconds later I hear my communicator buzzing. I swiftly make my exit onto my R-Cycle and probably dropping my bricks on to the subject. Nevertheless, I simply forward my commands to my R-Cycle, and post them to Cyborg's internal memory, we were up against a petty criminal. The P.D. weren't having any of it with this one. The target was a incredibly resistant fellow. I bow out of traffic to get the scene, which was at a small antiques shop. Cyborg already notified that the rest of the team was deployed. But I would be arriving early on the scene if it was safe to do so. Legally we aren't supposed to get direct calls from the police since we are underaged, but L.E. doesn't really care if it's an emergency. I swift through Jump City's god awful traffic, taking some of the most unorthodox methods to get there. Usually I am not caught this unprepared, but that subject took longer than expected. I finally arrive on scene, police already have the set up ready, and I could also peak a containment vehicle. I hop off the R-cycle and discuss with the head officer.

"What's the situation?" I hopelessly asked, these guys weren't trained to handle metahumans, so the Academy doesn't teach them how to handle them. Pretty shitty logic if your entire city's metahuman response team depends on five teenagers, but I ain't questioning the checks we received from the city.

"Some-type of metahuman...very durable." We both here the calamity of the antique shop being raided. Stuff was being thrown around. I am not too worry about escape, unless it possess flight. But Kori has that covered. I was already planning where my teammates were going to go, Cyborg is up against windows, Raven is going behind the police cars, Garfield was going to do what ever he does, Star was going to be reserved in case things get out hand, and I was heading in first. Provided if my teammates actually beat the traffic. We usually had two minutes to respond to calls, one minute for emergencies, anything less than that and the actual Justice League would come in as reinforcements, which happened twice. This city isn't as "busy" as Gotham or Metropolis, but it's gets plenty of business if some Arkham breakout happens. Number one city to go to after they break out.

"What exactly?" I could never get these officers to actually explain what they were seeing.

"Sometype of uh...bullet-resistant man. We'd tried..."

"Tried shooting on site, yadda, yadda rules of engagement, yadda, yadda, yadda. We'll handle this, tell your boss to double the check for this one. You guys are getting a little to call happy."

"Yes sir...you're heroes of the day." I knew he had to throw the snarky comeback when you have to hire teenagers to do your job. Nevertheless this little op gives us five million minimum, gotta pay the bills somehow, and "dad" doesn't want to pay us anymore because we're "mature superheroes." That's a secret I don't tell too, probably for the better.

"Right on time, not a second too late..."

"Tripling it because of this gridlocked traffic."

"Just handle the job, and we'll 'andle the paperwork." The officer finished and walked away. Probably because when I turned my head my team was standing there like bumbling idiots. Well more like lost puppies to put it nicely. Hopefully they didn't overhear us.

"It's pretty simple, like the other pay—missions we done. Let's get in there and clean up, TITANS GO!" I loved that slogan that I placed onto myself, especially when nothing was at stake, if the criminal escaped, he'd probably show up again. I directed everyone to their spots, the street was clear, and no normals were getting in on this. Police had a line of gunman as well at our flanks. I started the attack by carefully opening the door. I signalled Cyborg to come in with me, Garfield was a wolf for who knows what reason, he followed in to, Star and Raven stayed behind so the person won't escape. Immediately I caught my eyes on the suspect, wearing a black leather trench coat, probably armed. I have no idea what "durable" meant, but my best guess is that he can take a bullet or two. I readied a birdarang and the burglar turned towards us. Acting surprised that he would see us.

"I don't want any trouble around here, kids. Go back to your tower can fight the real enemies." The suspect drew a 20 gage shotgun. Without any hesitation I threw the birdarang, ricochets off the floor, and slices the barrel in half, rendering the shotgun useless when the birdarang came back to me.

"Yeah, I don't believe that you will be needing that anymore." Cyborg remarks were often stalely timed and self-evident. Still better than what I could come up with in the moment. The suspect simply charge himself forward. He seemed to have a machete as a back up, I sigh. When will these people ever learn.

"I got this." As a dodged his weapon casually. I lock his left arm into a pin and try to twist it to loose the machete. However this guy's build is nearly steel. I decide that a kick into the chin and flipping him over would be sufficient. I execute the kick which knocks him off guard, avoid the the counterattack he posed by thrusting his weapon. Cyborg however shoots a sonic blast at the suspect throwing him into the countertop, breaking a few knick-knacks.

"Cyborg, this guy is durable." I shout at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Honestly, I didn't knew what to tell him. This is petty cop work not superhero work. Still the suspect recovers as I expect. His secondary weapon is gone. He tries to make a dash to the side door but Garfield runs him down so I and Cyborg can catch him. Suspect manages to knock Garfield off but I tackle the suspect onto the ground. I lift him up and slam him into the wall. I look over my left shoulder to see if Garfield is okay. But a little ruffing up isn't going to hurt him. With the suspect properly pinned against the wall, it is apparent that this man isn't highly strong as I expect. Yet waiting for the police to handle the situation, I notice this man has a number tattooed on his neck. It reads "2009" I some ideas what the year could mean, but nothing concrete. He was also carrying a a backpack, probably ammunition.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Asks Cyborg.

"What do you mean? I holding down the suspect." Cyborg has seen this hundreds of times.

"No you ain't, you're pressing hands against against the wall!?"

Immediately this ultra-realistic façade is simply gone. I knew he had some tricks up his sleeve. Apparently he just slipped out of grasp.

"Garfield, did you see him?"

He simply shook his head "no." I was genuinely confused but not without clues. We fought men like this before. But not this elegantly stealthy

"We'll take the suspect from here." The police sergeant says, and all of sudden the suspect is back behind my pin.

"Cyborg?"

"I told you to go back to your tower instead of following me around." The suspect said, apparently back in my pin. This was getting strange...

"Whoa, Robin you kinda just like appeared out of nowhere!" Cyborg is bewildered, I am confused. However, I keep the pin. This suspect cannot escape, especially with these type of powers.

"Who are you? More importantly, why do you think I am following you?" I ask to the suspect. I had a bad feeling that this was the subject I just tagged. Yet even if it was, how in the world did the police respond this fast. More likely this is probably related to another subject I am studying.

"Just a traveller, seeking some things for my garden...I mean home. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone." The subject calmly says.

"Well, you broke some laws, not all of them are legal. But you're going to have face justice." I basically had no plan other than to just talk him into it. He seemed docile and maybe just a simple talk would bring to his senses. Though a simple thought could possible ruin this all.

"I know, but who's stopping me?"

"Us, the local superhero patrol. Now what are you here for?"

"Man, you guys are just JCPD The SuperTeen Edition. Trademark two-thousand-nine. I'm outta here, you need some help man."

And with that, the suspect is gone. However, I did note a blue flash for split second. If this suspect strikes again I could have a split second warning.

"Dude, what happened? You were like all glowing blue and just simply let him escape, you even stopped us." Garfield says as I turned to see my team looking very concerned, especially Kori. Even though she was supposed to be outside. Something is not right. I realize that the implication of this suspect may not have temporal control, but extreme mental manipulation. At least something we can deal with.

"Great...mind control. And very strong case for temporal shifting."

"Apparently, we tried striking the dude but he just disappeared and reappeared. It's some strange things man." Garfield kept on adding to this. This person had some close counterparts I could dig up. If this man had temporal shifting and mind control it could make for a extremely powerful duo.

"This isn't good..." Cyborg says.

"Our foes appear to be gaining the upper hand, friends. We must work harder!" Kori expressed disappointment in herself.

"I had him as well!" Cyborg reveals. This gets my attention, now why would Cyborg immediately reveal this?

"Me too!" Garfield adds to the already jumbling confusion.

"Wait! Friend Robin has him! I guess we were seeing a lie!"

However, this time I did not have him.

"Eh, Starfire, you might want to have your eyes checked." Garfield notes. I am implying pondering what in the world is going on. The suspect said he was out of here, yet he's clearly messing with Kori. But I also notice the lack of Raven, I look outside to see if she stayed back as soon as I looked however I was back

"Robin watch out!" I hear Starfire shout and briefly flypast to tackle the oncoming machete charge. With ease took out the suspect. But was this not before the suspect was pinned? However, this confirmed my suspicion about temporal shifting. This is a dangerous situation and I need to figure out how to stop it if at all possible.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"What's wrong, Robin? Are you okay." Kori asks? Now she's walking into the store and the suspect is being handled by Cyborg now.

"I can't tell what's real from fake. Or perhaps what is real and what is actually happening...wait a minute. Beast Boy, tackle me."

On request I was tackled, and again shifting, to find myself on the floor with Garfield having some bloodlusted eyes looking into me accompanied with some growling.

"What in the Hell, Robin? Did you get mind controlled?" Garfield spoke to me.

"Where's the suspect?" Trying to pull myself up.

"Oh, hell no, you were saying that..."

"Beast Boy, I think this is the right one, let him up." Raven shyly asked. All I was hooked on was "The right one" what could that possible mean? There's more of me out there?

"Not until he stop shouting and attacking us."

"I am not even attacking you. I told you to tackle me."

"Fair point are you sure Rae-Rae? This is like 20th time!"

"What in the Hell? 20 times? Beast Boy get off of me."

"Robin, it's complicated. I barely knew what was happening."

"Is friend Robin back? Oh how glorious!"

"Hold on, Starfire, wave off, wave off!" I have just been temporally shifted and mind controlled. A crushing...

"Sorry my Friend, but you need to be squeezed back to k'Tunit."

I probably wouldn't have the normal human skeleton structure by the time I reach 20. Indeed the very grip, not even strength is truly testing even my best strengths. What seems like eternity lasts for 15 seconds in reality. Being released from her grip, I finally am able to collect my thoughts about the past engagement. What happened, why was I only affected, and how I am going to stop this.

"Robin, to fill you in, the man was captured but you...went haywire to say the least." Cyborg says.

"Contact induced insanity?" At this point I needed for ideas to stay fresh.

"I thought that too, but you're brain levels were fine, yet your brain waves were off the charts."

"If it means anything, I would like request that. And Raven, what did you mean 'the Right one?''

"I saw nearly over 100 different 'yous' emotionally, like phantoms, every spell I that I tried to use to dispel them just made you stronger, immensely. By the time I made the right choice, You were pulling punches well above your weight. Every-time I pulled a wrong one you went insane."

"I need some time to review this. This isn't any normal bad-guy we come across. You said the suspect was detained?"

"No, he escaped." Cyborg says and I could have sworn he said otherwise...

Again another flipping shift. This time I am in front of the suspect and my comrades being just mock dummies. It appears that the suspect was using them as puppets. Nevertheless I get into a fighting stance if the man charges.

"Having fun? I can keep this up if you wish?" The suspect asks. He does look remarkably similar to the subject I just tagged.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Casually sending you through multiple timelines and minds of others. You seem to get my little trick I playing on ya. Here's the deal, to them you're dead right now, and your little empath can't really find you, despite her witty little attempts. Your little alien girlfriend can't squeeze you out of this, and fuck the other two guys, they ain't doing shit. So I am willing to offer your deal as with most people that are smart enough to realize they are being played.

"What's this deal?"

"First, don't mess with my little bro, Doukas. This was entire setup to get you to piss off. He's got a lot shit to deal with and doesn't need to worry about you to. Second...actually that's it, just stay off my little brother alright?"

"So you're sending message...I've been through worse. But tell me who are you?"

"Name's is Konstantinos, if you can't tell. We're Greek immigrants. We're a tiny bit special as you can see. Now that's all you need to know, do we have a deal?"

"You said that there are 'others.' Have you been dooming others to this?"

"Not many, just the ones who piss off my brother. Enough of this."

"One more question..."

"Do we have deal after this?"

"Of course."

"Then ask away."

"Is your little brother important?"

"Are you shitting me? Besides being my brother, he's gifted in some other mystical art. Specifically nature, where I deal with this, time and mind. Now, I know that you aren't a bad dude, and have gone through all sorts of shit as I have, how about we just keep to ourselves alright? Consider this your first war...wait...what...but he was following you! Well...yes Doukas...fine. Seems like little bro is upset about this, you're free to go. But I got...well I don't got my eyes...or mind on you. Just leave, carefully!"

A instantaneous blue flash appears again. With that I am back that original position where Konstantinos and I were, he felt quite stiff, and his eyes were closed. Apparently something changed about that I was dead thing, maybe his brother didn't agree with it. The suspect I suspect was burnt on this shifting of his.

"Suspect caught, police will take it from here." I say calmly. Everything seems the way they were supposed to be.

I glance at the clock it was 3:46 not much time had passed but it felt like hours passed. Cyborg begins to look at me weirdly. I raise my hand to signal that I am okay, the police storm the presence and quickly apprehend the suspect. He is quickly taken out out of the building.

"It was like for a split second that you were staring into oblivion."

"Well, it's more complicated than that. He has some type of psycho-temporal powers which make for a dangerous power combo. Apparently he is some type of vanguard."

"You serious? Another mystic? Man this is third one this month."

" Yeah he's probably going to escape soon rather than later. We're going to have to adapt fast. I'll get back to work at the tower. I am going to stay behind and scour what I can. I'll meet you back at the tower in an hour."

"What! Tonight's movie night! Robin! And I know you'll be out here for more than an hour." Garfield says as begins to return back to normal. Honestly, he called my bluff, but this needed some serious investigation. He could have gone after anyone. However, I am going to have to keep this brief. Movie night comes with some excellent cooking from Cyborg, and I am not missing out on that.

"I'll give you my word, Beast Boy. I only need a hour to go over this."

"Fine then, but I still need time to go over this. Head back to base, we're pretty much wrapped up here."

"Got it Robin. Good luck in what you are looking for." Cyborg and Garfield begins to walk out of the antique shop. I see them talk with the girls and the get in the car and drive off. Now with some careful analysis I might be able to deduce any information about this Konstantinos. Before I begin investigating I switch to some heavy duty gloves. Right now this is a crime scene and I do not want screw anything up. Police investigators are starting to flood the place. A lot of them are undisciplined, I don't know if I'd chalk it up to training or this is a batch of recruits. Surely enough I have some competition. With that, a officer is approaching me, middle aged, about same height as me, pretty much out of shape, and ready to retire.

"Inspector Edwards here, mind that my guys take a look? It's your crime scene however." He says. Technically this is true because of the whole metahuman part of this crime. The department was hesistant in letting a teen like me lead investigations but once they turned to arrests they pretty much had no problem.

"Nothing too terrible in terms of damage. I identified that the suspect had at least on personal reason. Also had everyone evacuated the building when attack begun?"

"Reports say that shopkeeper and two employees got out in time. Did you get a full analysis on the suspect? Any other information, leads, anomalies?"

"Suspect's name is Konstantinos, Greek immigrant, has a brother named Doukas. Last name is unknown. Anomalies include sometime of temporal and physic manipulation, unknown how it acts, either by contact or directed methods. Might want to keep your guys careful on this one."

"Oh, good thing that we used the bots on this on for extraction. But I'll send out a notice to Arkham about this individual. Also you said he had a brother?"

"16, freshmen, goes Southern Jump City High, owns no means of transportation."

"Interesting. Tell you what, since doesn't really require much clean up..."

"Boss, body identified." One of the junior officers say. We walk to the back of the shop, the officer in question is standing in a doorway, keeping it open. Edwards hands me a flash-light.

"Body? I thought everyone was safely evacuated?"

"Get's stranger too."

The officer opens the door fully and I shine the flashlight into the unlit room. I see the body is wearing an odd suit. Colors are yellow, red, and green with a medellion with the letter R. Exactly the same facial structure as me. Perhaps a clone. Is this what Konstantinos meant when I would return dead. I also identified a simple blue sapphire ring on my clones left hand. I would need to extract that.

"Strange indeed. It seems to be an exact replica of myself."

"Boss, is this a homicide?"

"I have no clue. Robin got any ideas?"

"Some, the suspect did compromise myself. Lead to confrontation that was supposed to end with me dead, but the brother intervened in some way. Call attempted homicide."

"How do we know this is the real you?"

"Clone has a blue ring on it. I do not, and I was carry such ring."

"This is out of our playing field. You're best to take that body back to the tower. We will keep you updated on the situation."

"Yes sir, but I will like to stick around and wrap any other investigation."

"Fine by me."

I continue to the search the place, analysing every antique, looking for filaments of hair, cloth, and blood. I keep searching until I find some actual blood remnants. It is located on the desk where the suspect crashed into when Cyborg used his sonic cannons. Extremely hard to see if I was not paying extra attention to it. I also find some hair where I apprehended the suspect. During the search for more evidence I come across a very similar ring on my clone's corpse. After further examination I see it has the exact same dimensions as the other ring. Claiming that this absolutely necessary, I pocket the ring, and head back to the storeroom behind the destroyed desk. I then do a physical comparison of the two rings. While comparing, a glint of light shined on the inner part of the ring. Revealing to me some wording on the second ring. I remove the first ring from the clone's body and place the rings on to stool. I find the light switch, turn it on, head back to the rings, and started to decipher the wording, which is incredibly small. '

"Αυτό το δαχτυλίδι δίνει τη δύναμη της νεράιδα Νερό και ενσαρκωμένος το σώμα της, όταν επιλέγει η ψυχή. Αλίμονο σε όσους του χαμένου αίματος " For the first ring. This was obviously written in Greek. The suspect was Greek, and his relations were Greek. This wouldn't take much to translate however, the ring that attached to my clone had different writing.

"Το δαχτυλίδι του γλιτώσει. Σκεφτείτε τον εαυτό σας τυχερό ψυχή" Meaning that this ring was merely a base for something or someone. But my investigation had neared my promised limit. Even though the event of movie night will start until well after 8:00pm. Even then I would have to invest months into this single body of mines. Taking the two rings and placing them in my pockets, I hoisted the interesting body.

"Good luck, Robin." Edwards says as I walked out.

"You are going to need it more than I do."

The strange feeling of carrying ones perfect match is undeniable unsettling. But the five years my team has been together, I wouldn't consider this out of the ball park. It is just I like villains who either don't break the laws of spacetime, aren't magically inclined. Unfair advantage, still I ain't alone as I used to be, or maybe will be in some distant future. But as for today and the present, I need to figure how to...oh forget it. I'm calling Cyborg for this. I reach for my communicator and call Cyborg, he picks up instantly, unlike some other Titans, and I don't want Kori seeing this yet.

"Yeah, Robin found something?"

"Yes, it appears that man had some-type of temporal and physic manipulation. I am carrying my own body, and I have supposed magical rings to study. You mind handing some wheels?"

"I knew that op was too easy. You'd say your carrying own body? What in the Hell?"

"I have no clue either. We're probably going to need study this intently, this is some mystical stuff if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, no movie night then. I tell the rest."

"I didn't meant that. I am saying we're going to work on this." I don't like breaking promises, because more expensive when you break them.

"Oh you mean getting Rae on this? Because I can..."

"Goddamit Cyborg quit it, I mean the entire team. That means you too, I going need to you some autopsies." Cyborg always suspects that I have thing for Raven or the other way around. Never had, never will. Yet he has these journals posted on his computer about this, when I check the systems logs. Maybe it was because I was trying to get her to come along with my research projects, or something else. Who knows, but "my thing" belongs to someone else. Is strictly professional however.

"Oh, wait WHAT? Autopsies? This is going to be so wrong. I'll be there in five." Cyborg hangs up. Yeah, I going to have to confront Cyborg and Raven about this. This is getting insane. I mean I know he has well intentions, we've been a team for five years. But it's best clear up some misunderstandings before they grow into schisms. And from Cyborg shouting "autopsies" I bet everyone is now freaked out. I mean, it's me. Only I and Cyborg are going to see it, and we'll burn it. And with that I began to wait and with that, I never really knew how light I was to carry. After about five minutes I see the T-car roll up. Cyborg unrolls the window.

"You weren't kidding."

"Just take it back to the Tower. I'll be right behind you."

With that I am placing it into the trunk and Cyborg begins to head back to base. I rev up my R-cycle and follow suit. We'd probably just made a new villain today if he escapes. Which I know he will. Until then I will continue regular protocols. Especially clearing up some of this muck inside the team. But more importantly get some data about Doukas's movements. That chip has been on for him about an hour. Until then I have work to do.


End file.
